josephcapozzafandomcom-20200214-history
Pac n' Roll
Pac n' roll was published 2005, owned 2007, reowned 2008. Worlds Castle Pac Golvis kidnapped the Pac-family except pac-man for stories 1 to 3. Castle Pac 1:Let's Start Easy! Roll to the Goal! Go to the exit in the goal area to complete the stage! Collect Pac-Dots to go through the gate! The gate krystal made said "89". This looks like an obstacle that Golvis made. Collect the number of pac dots displayed in order to pass through it. *Story - 134 Pac Dots Gates: 80, 35. you need a total of 115 pac dots. Time:1:55.00 *Time Trial - staff: 0:24.13 ghost: 0:26.10 gold: 0:25.00 silver: 0:29.00 bronze: 0:31.00 Mission:Try getting the silver or gold cup. Worth 120 dots. 0:25 - 0:30 - 0:35 - 0:40 - 0:45 *Challenge - 8 Ghosts, 32 Seconds. Eat a power pellet to eat a ghost. Worth 180 dots. (Unlock:Collect 64 crystals.) Missions #Dot Eater - Eat 120 pac dots. Time: 2:00.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-1) Best time:1:30.00 1:32 - 1:18 - 1:04 #Handy Dots - Eat 125 pac dots. Time: 2:05.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-1 with 118 pac dots.) Best time:1:34.00 1:32 - 1:16 - 1:02 #Beer timer - Beat 35 seconds on the clock. (Bronze Cup earned) Time: 0:35.00 (Unlock:Clear time trials 1-1) Best time:0:09.00 0:10 - 0:06 - 0:02 #Intense Reaction - Run to the goal without hitting a box. Time: 1:45.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-1 with 120 pac dots.) #Four One Ups - Get four one ups at once. Time: 0:32.00 (Challenge Mode / Unlock:Clear Challenge Mode 1-1) #Faster timer - Beat 30 seconds on the clock. Time: 0:30.00 (Unlock:Clear Time Trial with a Gold, Silver, or Bronze cup.) #Quick Challenger - Beat 3 seconds in challenge mode. Time: 0:29.00 (Unlock:Clear Challenge Mode 1-1 in 27 seconds.) Castle Pac 2:Full Room Watch out for ghosts! If a ghost catches you, flick it away on the lower screen with the stylus. If the ghosts catch you, Touch them to flick them away. Touch them repeatedly or they won't move! If you don't flick the ghosts away, They will gang up to absorb your life. be careful! Life = 3 PacMen = 6 When you lose all your life energy, You will lose one Pac-Man. If you lose all your PacMen, the game will end. Defeat the ghosts 1(0) 2(1) 3(2) 4(4) 5(1UP) 6(1UP) *Story - 161 Pac Dots Gates: 40, 80 you need a total of 120 pac dots. Worth 200 dots. (Time:2:40.00) *Time Trial - staff: 0:16.28 ghost: 0:19.89 gold:0:19.00 silver:0:22.00 bronze:0:25.00 Mission: beat 0:23.00. Worth 320 dots. 0:17 - 0:19 - 0:21 - 0:23 - 0:25 *Challenge - 8 Ghosts, 5 Minutes. New chocolate! Worth 360 dots. (Unlock:Collect 20 crystals.) Missions #Bavoid - Avoid boxes and run to the goal! Time:2:40.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-2) CHECK! (*) #Ghost Collection - Eat three ghosts and run to the goal! Time:2:45.00 (Unlock:Have at least 10 1-UPS in one time.) (*) #Fast Time Attack - Beat 25 Seconds in Time Trial. Time:0:25.00 (Unlock:Clear time trial.) CHECK! (**) #Four in a row - Eat four ghosts, and run to the goal! Time:2:55.00 (Unlock:Clear the "Fast Time Attack" event.) CHECK! (**) #Booster - Beat 20 seconds in time trial. Time:0:20.00 (Unlock:Have at least 12 1-UPS in one time.) (***) #Danger! Explamation Pacdot - Collect all 161 pacdots. Time:3:05.00 (Unlock:Collect five crystals.) (***) #? - Collect all 161 pacdots, eat four ghosts, and run to the goal without hitting a box. Time:3:45.00 (Unlock:Clear all of the events in 1-2 but "?".) LOCKED (****) Castle Pac 3:Shortened Way Burst to Increase Your Speed! Slide the stylus quickly, then stop at The Burst Bar on the edge of the screen to perform a burst move and increase your speed! Give it a try! Slide the stylus quickly, Then stop at the burst bar. With this move you can climb slopes and jump from jumping platforms. give it a try! Move the camera to a comfortable viewing position. Press left/right on the +Control Pad or the Y/A buttons to turn the camera. Adjust the camera if you have difficulty seeing. That's it! You can use the burst move to break boxes, too. Try it and see! *Story - 69 Pac Dots Gates: 50 you need 50 pac dots. Worth 380 dots. (Time:1:25.00) *Time Trial - staff: 0:19.11 ghost:0:20.98 gold:0:20.00 silver:0:22.00 bronze:0:24.00 Mission:Get 5 Gold Cups. Worth 440 dots. 0:20 - 0:22 - 0:24 - 0:26 - 0:28 *Challenge - 2 minutes (Without eating one pac-dot.) Try beating 50 seconds. Worth 480 dots. (Unlock:Collect ten crystals.) Missions #Soft Lane - Eat 55 pacdots. Time:1:10.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-3) Ghost time:0:38.00 (0:30 - 0:35 - 0:40 - 0:45 - 0:50) #Superquick - Eat 60 pacdots. Time:1:15.00 (Unlock:Collect twelve crystals.) Ghost time:0:40.00 (0:35 - 0:40 - 0:45 - 0:50 - 0:55) #Super Boost - Get to the goal in 55 seconds. Time:0:55.00 (Unlock:Clear time trials in 20 seconds.) Best time:0:14.00 #Box Breaker - Break two boxes and run to the goal! Time:1:20.00 (Unlock:Clear the "Super Boost" event.) Best time:0:48.00 #Boxing and Avoiding - Avoid four boxes and run to the goal! Time:1:25.00 (Unlock:Clear Collect fifteen crystals.) #? - ? Time:1:00.00 (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:1:45.00 (Unlock:?) Castle Pac 4:Castle Indoors *Story - 108 Pac Dots Gates: 55 you need 55 pac dots. Worth 490 dots. *Time Trial - staff: 0:31.20 ghost:0:38.19 gold:0:37.00 silver:0:40.00 bronze:0:44.00 Mission:Get a Gold or Silver cup. Worth 550 dots. 0:35 - 0:40 - 0:45 - 0:50 - 0:55 *Challenge - 4 minutes gates: 30, 55. you need a total of 85 pac dots. Try beating 80 seconds. Worth 590 dots. (Unlock:Collect seven crystals.) Missions #Roll Over The Board - Eat 80 pacdots. Time:1:35.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-4) Best time:0:27.00 #Warrior Master - Eat 85 pacdots. Time:1:40.00 (Unlock:Collect 25 crystals.) Best time:0:21.00 #Reactor Time Trial - Beat 40 seconds in time trial. Time:0:40.00 (Unlock:Clear time trial 1-4.) Best time:0:08.00 #Speedy Challenger - Get to the goal in without passing 50 seconds in challenge mode. Time:2:30.00 (Unlock:Unlock the 1-4 challenge.) Best time:0:39.00 #Four in a Knight's Mouth Time:2:00.00 - Eat all four ghosts and run to the goal within the time limit. Time:2:10.00(Unlock:Collect 27 crystals.)Best time:1:10.00 #The Great Escape - Beat 35 seconds in time trial. Time:0:35.00 (Unlock:Clear five missions in 1-4.) Best time:0:02.00 #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:Collect 36 crystals.) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) Castle Pac 5:Float Castle Grounds *Story - 102 Pac Dots Gates: 70 you need 70 pac dots. Worth 685 dots. *Time Trial - staff: 0:28.15 gold:0:30.00 silver:0:32.00 bronze: 0:37.00 Mission:Get a bronze, silver, or gold cup. Worth 740 dots. 0:30 - 0:35 - 0:40 - 0:45 - 0:50 *Challenge - 62 pac dots, 2½ minutes. Try beating 25 seconds. Worth 780 dots. (Unlock:Collect 36 crystals.) Missions #Way Ahead - Eat 75 pacdots. Time:1:30.00 (Unlock:Clear 1-5) (*) Best time:0:33.00 #Awe Check - Eat 80 pacdots. Time:1:35.00 (Unlock:Collect 25 crystals.) (*) Best time:0:53.00 #Steppin on a Gray Block - Beat 40 seconds in time trial. Time:0:40.00 (Unlock:Clear time trial.) (**) Best time:0:10.00 #Buos Pacdots - Eat 80 pacdots in 90 seconds. Time:1:30.00 (Unlock:Have at least 15 1UPS for the first time.) (**) Best time:0:42.00 #Don't Bother, Challenge. - Beat 30 in challenge mode. Time:2:00.00 (Unlock:Unlock the challenge.) (***) Best time: #Banshee Speedwalk - Beat 35 seconds in time trial. Time:0:35.00 (Unlock:Get a bronze, silver, or gold cup.) (***) #Speedy Dot Eater - Eat 90 pacdots within the time limit. Time:1:20.00 (Unlock:Collect 40 crystals.) (***) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) (****) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) (****) Gyro-Jungle Golvis turned Pac-Land into Ghost Land. Defeat Him to save Pac-Baby. Gyro-Jungle 1:Megos Townos *Story - 108 Pac Dots Gates: 80 you need 80 pac dots. Worth 842 dots. *Time Trial - Staff:0:47.95 Ghost:0:53.95 Gold:0:52.00 Silver:0:55.00 Bronze:1:01.00 Mission:Beat 0:58.00. Worth 920 dots. 0:50 - 0:55 - 1:00 - 1:05 - 1:10 *Challenge - ¾ minutes (Without eating a ghost) (Unlock:Collect 24 crystals.) Worth 980 dots. Gyro-Jungle 2:Short Jungle *Story - 129 Pac Dots Gates:80 you need 80 pac dots. Worth 1,000 dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:35.95 Ghost:0:40.02 Gold:0:39.00 Silver:0:41.00 Bronze:0:46.00 Mission:Beat 0:44.00. Worth 1,080 dots. 0:38 - 0:40 - 0:42 - 0:44 - 0:46 *Challenge - 36 Pac Dots, 110 Seconds. Try beating 25 seconds. (Unlock:Collect 20 crystals.) Worth 1,100 dots. Missions #PacMan in the Jungle - Beat 40 seconds in time trial. Time:0:40.00 (Unlock:Clear 2-2.) 0:06.00 (*) #Puac Dume - Try collecting 85 pac dots within the time limit. Time:1:05.00 (Unlock:Have at least 16 1UPS for the first time!) (*) #Pac to the end - Reach to the space where the pizza was. Time:1:25.00 (Unlock:Increase your life six times.) (**) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:Collect 49 crystals.) (**) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) (**) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) (***) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) (***) Gyro-Jungle 3:Long Path *Story - 246 Pac Dots Gates:65, 55, 35, 70. You need a total of 225 pac dots. Worth 1,136 dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:50.75 Ghost:1:01.20 Gold:0:59.00 Silver:1:06.00 Bronze:1:17.00 Mission:Make it for 1:10.00 without getting caught by a ghost. Worth 1,200 dots. 1:00 - 1:05 - 1:10 - 1:15 - 1:20 *Challenge - ? Worth 1,240 dots. (Unlock:Collect 40 crystals.) Missions #Shortcut Seeking - Beat 65 seconds in time trial. Time:1:05.00 (Unlock:Clear 2-3.) (*) #No Shortcut Required - Try collecting 230 pac dots within the time limit. Time:2:55.00 (Unlock:Collect 27 crystals.) (**) #Choices - Try collecting 230 pac dots in 2 minutes, 40 seconds. (Unlock:Clear eight time trials.) (**) #Challenge Beater - Complete the challenge. Time: 2:00.00 (Unlock:Unlock the challenge.) (**) #? - ? Time: 1:00.00 (Unlock:Get a gold cup in 12 time trials.) (**) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (***) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (***) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (***) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (***) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (****) #? - ? Time: ? (Unlock:?) (****) Gyro-Jungle 4 Golvis Challenge. Sweet Land It took three power pellets to defeat golvis. Defeat him again to save Pac Master's Wife. Sweet Land 1:Mega Kart *Story - 112 Pac Dots Gates:40, 50. You need a total of 90 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:24.96 Ghost:0:30.01 Gold:0:29.00 Silver:0:31.00 Bronze:0:36.00 *Challenge - ? Sweet Land 2:Ridin' the Merry go Rounds *Story - 113 Pac Dots Gates: 40, 50. You need a total of 90 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:38.68 Ghost:0:48.21 Gold:0:46.00 Silver:0:51.00 Bronze:1:01.00 *Challenge - 7 Ghosts, 2½ minutes. (Unlock:Collect 32 crystals.) Sweet Land 3:Spot Moves *Story - 128 Pac Dots Gates 30, 30, 45 You need a total of 105 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:28.26 Ghost:0:38.22 Gold:0:35.00 Silver:0:41.00 Bronze:0:50.00 *Challenge - 13 Pac Dots, 100 Seconds. (Unlock:Collect 39 crystals.) Sweet Land 4:Carnival Covered in Water *Story - 231 Pac Dots Gates 55, 70, 80 You need a total 205 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:32.63 Ghost:0:41.10 Gold:0:39.00 Silver:0:44.00 Bronze:0:55.00 *Challenge - 200 Pac Dots 220 Seconds (Unlock:Collect 48 crystals.) Missions #Engage Timer - Beat 50 seconds in time trial. Time:0:50.00 (Clear 3-4.) #Karts Come in Handy - Collect 210 pac dots. Time:2:20.00 (Unlock:Have at least 18 1UPS for the first time!) #Pacdot Collection - Collect 215 pac dots. Time:2:25.00 (Unlock:Collect 42 crystals.) #Quick Affair - Complete the challenge in 3 minutes. Time:3:00.00 (Unlock:Collect 50 crystals.) #Fastispeed - Beat 45 seconds in time trial. Time:0:45.00 (Unlock:Have 20 1UPS for the first time!) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:Clear five missions in 3-4.) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) Sweet Land 5 Golvis Challenge Ghost Land Defeat Golvis again to save Pac-Dog next. Ghost Land 1:Tons of Ghosts *Story - 178 Pac Dots Gates: 25, 55, 35, 45. you need 160 pacdots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:42.85 Ghosts:0:52.95 Gold:0:50.00 Silver:0:55.00 Bronze:1:05.00 *Challenge - Missions #Red Angry Ghosts - Collect 165 pac dots. (Unlock:Collect 44 crystals.) #Time Attack for Ghosts - Beat 55 seconds in time trial. Time:0:55.00 (Unlock:Clear 4-1.) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:Collect 52 crystals.) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) Ghost Land 2:Start is Close to Goal *Story - 212 Pac Dots Gates:30, 45, 30, 80. You need a total of 185 pac dots. *Time Attack - Gold:0:46.00 Silver:0:50.00 Bronze:0:55.00 *Challenge - 17 Ghosts, 2 Minutes. (Unlock:Collect 55 crystals.) Missions #Time Attraction Close - Make it to the goal in 55 seconds. Time:0:55.00 (Unlock:Clear 4-2.) #Pac Dots in twos - Try collect 190 pac dots within the time limit. Time:2:20.00 (Unlock:Collect 60 crystals.) #? - ? Time:2:20.00 (Unlock:Have 24 1UPS for the first time!) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?) #? - ? Time:? (Unlock:?)` Ghost Land 3:Ghost Land Outside *Story - 146 pac dots gates:50, 30, 50. You need a total of 130 pac dots. *Time Attack - Gold:0:33.00 Silver:0:36.00 Bronze:0:44.00 *Challenge - ? Ghost Land 4:Backgrounds Move *Story - 119 Pac Dots Gates:40, 20, 30. You need a total of 90 pac dots. *Time Attack - Gold:0:33.00 Silver:0:39.00 Bronze:0:46.00 *Challenge - 12 Ghosts, 1¾ minutes. (Unlock:Clear 4-4 and collect 58 crystals.) Ghost Land 5 Golvis challenge. Flaming Fortress To save Pac-girl, defeat golvis again. Flaming Fortress 1:Trial Backdrops *Story - 140 pac dots gates:44, 26, 48, 20. You need a total of 138 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:32.35 Gold:0:51.00 Silver:0:57.00 Bronze:1:06.00 *Challenge - 220 Seconds gates:50, 40, 48, 42. You need a total of 180 pac dots. (Unlock:Clear 5-1 and collect 54 crystals.) Missions *Time Trax - Beat 65 seconds. Time:1:05.00 (Unlock:Clear 5-1.) *Pac Dot Collection - Collect all 140 pac dots. (Collect 63 crystals.) Flaming Fortress 2:Wall Fall *Story - 174 pac dots gates:20, 30, 30, 55. You need a total of 135 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:45.93 Ghost:1:02.21 Gold:0:59.00 Silver:1:09.00 Bronze:1:24.00 *Challenge - ? Flaming Fortress 3:Way Hard Obstacle *Story - 129 Pac Dots gates:35, 20, 55. You need a total of 110 pac dots. *Time Attack - Staff:0:43.33 Ghost:1:00.22 Gold:0:55.00 Silver:1:05.00 Bronze:1:20.00 *Challenge - ? Flaming Fortress 4:Furee *Story - 216 pac dots. *Time Attack - Gold:1:34.00 Silver:1:51.00 Bronze:2:20.00 *Challenge - 3 Minutes (without eating five pacdots) (Unlock:Clear 5-4 and collect 63 crystals.) Pac-Moon PacMan *Challenge - High Score 10000 (Unlock:Collect eight crystals.) Pac-Moon 1:Reality Maze *Challenge - 90 Pac Dots, 1 Minute. (Unlock:Collect 51 crystals.) Pac-Moon 2:Reality Pacman Category:Video Games